A Medicinal Guide to Azerothian Herbs
A Medicinal Guide to Azerothian Herbs is a text that outlines the medicinal properties of plants and herbs that can be commonly found in Azeroth. Bloodthistle (Smooth Sumach - Poison) Bloodthistle is a tonic, astringent and an antiseptic; the flowers are a refrigerant and a diuretic. A strong decoction, or diluted fluid extract, affords an agreeable gargle in angina, especially when combined with potassium chlorate. Where tannin drugs are useful, as in diarrhea, the fluid extract is an excellent astringent. The leaves, in decoction or syrup, has been found useful in gonorrhoea, leucorrhoea, diarrhoea, dysentery, hectic fever, scrofula and profuse perspiration from debility. Combined with the barks of slippery elm and white pine and taken freely, the decoction is greatly beneficial in syphilis. As a wash in many skin complaints, the decoction is valuable. Briarthorn (Boneset) Briarthorn is a stimulant, febrifuge and a laxative. It acts slowly and persistently, and its greatest power is manifested upon the stomach, liver, bowels and uterus. It is regarded as a mild tonic in moderate doses, and is also diaphoretic, more especially when taken as a warm infusion, in which form it is used in attacks of muscular rheumatism and general cold. In large doses it is emetic and purgative. It has been much esteemed as a popular febrifuge, especially in intermittent fever, and has been employed, though less successfully, in typhoid and yellow fevers. Bruiseweed (Skullcap - Scutellaria lateriflora) The chemistry of bruiseweed varies considerably between species, those who contain the compound scutellarin are the ones used in herbal medicine. The plant has been used for centuries by herbalists as an effective nerve tonic and sedative. Its common uses include relief of nervous tension, anxiety and nerve pain. Prep Methods are: infusions, tincture, dried or fresh herb. Tinctures made from the fresh herb are the optimal choice. Teas should be drunk hot with either young peacebloom blossom or sprinkling of dried stranglekelp. Dreamfoil (Hyssop - Hyssopus officinalis) Flowers of dreamfoil have a bitter taste and are used to treat coughs. The whole plant is commonly consumed in aiding fevers, congestion, and respriratory problems or infections. Children in particular are often given the dreamfoil plant as a cure for their colds or to ease problems with digestion and colic. Inhaling the essential oil is a treatment for chest and breathing complaints. A bath prepared with this oil eases exhaustion, emotional pain and stress. The flowering plant, applied externally, reduces bruising and speeds the healing of cuts. However, dreamfoil can be deadly in high doses or to epileptics, pregnant women and sufferers of high blood pressure. Dreaming Glory (Pot Marigold - Calendula officinalis) Dreaming glory's beautiful, softly golden petals are put to practical use by herbalists, who can use them along with the flower's pollen as an anti-imflammatory, bactericide or antiseptic salve. The plant's beneficial effects on skin are wide-reaching and well-recognised; tinctures and suspensions are used to control or treat dermatitis, acne, bleeding and irritation. Dreaming glory essential oils are a key component in many of Azeroth's finest beauty creams. The herb also assists in reducing abdominal cramps, constipation and mild spasms. Earthroot (Wild Carrot) Earthroot is a diuretic and a stimulant for removing obstructions. An infusion of the whole root is considered an active and valuable remedy in the treatment of dropsy, chronic kidney diseases and afflictions of the bladder. The infusion, made from 1oz. of the herb in a pint of boiling water, is taken in a wine glass doses. Earthroot tea, taken night and morning, and brewed in this manner from the whole herb, is considered excellent for a gouty disposition. A strong decoction is very useful in gravel and stone, and is good against flatulence. Fadeleaf (Eyebright - Euphrasia) Fadeleaf's main use in herbal medicine is for all weaknesses of the eyes that cause shortness of vision. Fadeleaf's centuries of use as a remedy for conjunctivitis and bloodshot eyes is world renown, though numerous new age herbalists contest the herbs ability to cure such ailments. They claim while there is no specific evidence that fadeleaf as a whole is particularly useful for eye conditions, there is considerable evidence that compounds in the herb are anti-inflammatory and antibacterial which speed up the healing process, not necessarily 'cure' the subject. Aside from that, fadeleaf is often combined with local grasses for use in allergies in the area. Fadeleaf has also a seedy past, as it was a common ingredient in rogue's blinding powder. While cheap to make and acquire, the creation process was long and tedious, but the shelf life potency of the powder was extremely short, and non-existent when accidently gotten wet. In the end, rogue's abandoned it's use for far more practical and easier to acquire materials. Goldthorn (Aloe - Aloe vera) The bramble juices of the goldthorn plant have important medicinal uses, making goldthorn one of the most respected medicinal plants found. Goldthorn gel spurs wound healing: It has antibacterial, antifungal and antiviral compounds that help prevent wound infections. Goldthorn gel is soothing, anti-inflammatory, and antibacterial, stimulates skin regeneration - helps heal wounds of all kinds. Brambles up to one foot long may be removed from the plant without causing damage. The best time of day for cutting goldthorn brambles is mid afternoon, when the plant has moved a maximum amount of sap into the bramble stems. The thick juice from a broken bramble of goldthorn may be rubbed on the skin as a beauty treatment to nourish the skin and diminish wrinkles. Wash the face with hot water and vinegar, then rub on the goldthorn juice and allow to remain on skin all night. Goldthorn brings cooling relief to fleabites, reducing itching and scratching, minor burns and rashes. Grave Moss (Mandrake - Podophyllum peltatum) Grave Moss is a very strong gland stimulant. It was once used to treat skin problems, digestion, and infections. It was most often combined with other herbs (Bloodthistle, Nightmare Vine, or Ghost Mushroom). Alone it is very powerful and very toxic, and should be used with extreme caution, as well as in extremely small dosages. Do not use this herb without the proper guidance from a Grand Master Herbalist! The Duskwood version of this plant has much lore told of it, being called Death Moss (Grave moss) is believed to be possessed by a murdered or violently slain spirit and that it's scream, when pulled from the ground, would render a man permanently insane. Gromsblood (Hairy Rupture Wort - Herniaria hirsuta) Growing well in poor soil, sandy ground and tainted environments, Gromsblood is primarily used as a diuretic and in treating sore throats. Some herbalist traditions assert that the above-ground parts of the herb can be powdered and kept in some variety of plant oil, and the mixture applied daily to the face to remove unsightly dark blemishes. Like many other herbs, Gromsblood is fairly toxic and should, again, be used with caution. Khadgar's Whisker (Vetiver - Vetiveria zizanoides) An essential oil is steam-distilled from the dried, chopped roots. The oil is known as Khad or Kgard, or Oil of Tranquility in Stormwind. Healing to skin, this oil repels insects and reduces stress and tension. The aroma is rich, woody, earthy and sweet. It improves with age. Khad oil is used extensively in perfumery for its fixative effects as well as its fragrance. Kingsblood (Horehound - Marrubium vulgare L.) Both the Horde and Alliance ancient healers esteemed Kingsblood for coughs and colds, the same uses as it is recommend by modern herbalists. For centuries kingsblood has been traditionally a reliable liver and digestive remedy. The plant has also been used to reduce fevers and treat parasitic diseases. This is one of the bitter herbs often given to young children safetly. Herbalist also recommended it as an antidote for poisons and for "mad dogge biting". It should be noted, large doses act as a laxative, and as much as five cups of the tea could disturb heart rhythm. For treatment of gastrointestinal upset, it is important to take the tea thirty minutes before eating. Liferoot (Ginseng - Eleutherococcus senticosus) Dustwallow liferoot is one of the most widely used herbs in the world of Azeroth (though other liferoot varieties exist, the dustwallow variety is the most common). It's one of the primary tonic herbs, which means it works it's magic over time, you'll need to take it for several months to see full results. Liferoot is sometimes combined with other adaptogens, like Peacebloom, Silverleaf or Earthroot, Mageroyal, or Arthas' Tears, to increase its effectiveness. The dried root is often brewed into tea, or made into tinctures. In traditional tauren medicine, liferoot is considered good for vital energy, used to combat sleeplessness with many soothing dreams. Mageroyal (Rosemary) Mageroyal is a tonic, astringent, diaphoretic and a stimulant. Oil of Mageroyal has the carminative properties of other volatile oils and is an excellent stomach and nervous problems as well as taking care of headaches. It is employed principally, externally, as a spirit in hair-lotions, for its odour and effect in stimulating the hair-bulbs to renewed activity and preventing premature baldness. An infusion of the dried plant (both leaves and flowers)used when cold, makes one of the best hairwashes known. It forms an effectual remedy for the prevention of scurf and dandruff. Peacebloom (Daisy) This remedy is taken for bruising and soreness, to ease pain, and to speed recovery, for example, after an injury or operation. It can also help prevent infection and is used to treat abscesses. Peacebloom is very useful after accidents that cause the lymph glands to swell up or the limbs to become swollen and cold. Complaints are generally worse for becoming suddenly chilled when overheated. In women, Peacebloom is excellent for uterine pain during pregnancy. Plaguebloom (African Wolfbane - Periploca angustifolia) The bark or skin of the plaguebloom's tough stem can be processed into a cardiac tonic used, in miniscule doses, in the treatment of heart disease. It should be collected and administered with great care, however. The sap of the plant is highly irritating, and much of the herb is highly toxic, affecting both the brain and the heart if taken in even slightly too high a dose. Plaguebloom is hated by farmers and grazers, renowned for causing colic in horses and fatal bloating in sheep and cattle. Few herbalists are willing to venture into dangerous reasons to collect such a potentially deadly herb, but for one who has studied the nature of the plant and its applications in great depth, the risk may be worthwhile. Purple Lotus (Blue Lotus - Nymphaea caerulea) The essence of this purple-blue flower is used to stimulate the circulation and enhance sexual vigour; it promotes feelings of euphoria and warmth when prepared as a tea, which is thick and golden, or smoked as dried petals. An extract, consumed a few drops daily, is thought to be a general tonic for good health, and the purple lotus also lends itself to a delightful perfume. Silverleaf (Holly) Silverleaf is used as a diaphoretic and an infusion of them was given for catarrh, pleurisy and smallpox. They have also been used in intermittent fevers and rheumatism for their febrifugal and tonic properties. Powdered, or taken in infusion or decoction. Their virtue depending on a bitter principle, an alkaloid named Ilicin. The juice of the fresh leaves has been employed with advantage in jaundice. Stranglekelp (Bladder wrack) Stranglekelp can be used as an excellent wound dressing and is a source of iodine, helping to prevent against goitre (a swelling of the thyroid gland) and an underactive thyroid. It also helps in the relief of rheumatism and rheumatoid arthritis, both used internally and as an external application upon inflamed joints. Can also be used to calm heartburn and even as a mild laxative. Stranglekelp (Lobelia) Commonly found growing underwater, where its distinctive flowers do not bloom, stranglekelp is renowned for its strong healing powers. This should be balanced against its potentially deadly toxicity, however, and it takes a skilled herbalist to find the correct dose. Stranglekelp is considered one of the best herbs for treating respiratory conditions such as asthma and bronchitis. It combats fever and improves circulation as well as lowering inflammation. Many apothecaries believe that stranglekelp can aid in the treatment of colic, measles and pneumonia, making it indispensable. The plant can be smoked for its respiratory benefits, or chewed to induce vomiting (invaluable in cases where poison has been ingested). Stranlekelp reduces period pain and, in higher doses, labour pain. It is burned to ward off some insects. However, many believe that the toxic dangers of the plant weigh out its benefits. Swiftthistle (Holy Thistle) Swiftthistle is a tonic, stimulant, diaphoretic, emetic and emmenagogue. In large doses, Swiftthistle acts as a strong emetic, producing vomiting with little pain and inconvenience. Cold infusions in smaller draughts are valuable in regaining energy and helping with conditions of the stomach. As a tonic, creating appetite and preventing sickness. Tiger Lily (Tiger Lily - Lilium tigrinum) Tiger lily pollen can cause vomiting and drowsiness, especially in children, but is successful in treating unpleasant symptoms of pregnancy and uterine disease - headaches, nausea, chest pain, pressure in the abdomen and pain in the pelvis and thighs. The herb also eases recovery after childbirth and menstruation pains. By increasing circulation in the lower torso, tiger lily decreases sexual irritability and pain in the ovaries. Wild Steelbloom (Tribulus terrestris L - Tribulus terrestris) Native to Arathi Highlands and Stranglethorn Vale, the role of wild steelbloom is in Eastern Kingdom folk medicine for muscle strength. Wild steelbloom has also been used as an effective anabolic product in athletic training and development of warriors and paladins. Another noted outcome of this herbs usage was in the successful defeat of the Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and his fleet which stunned the world of Azeroth. Wild steelbloom has also demonstrated to possess anti-bacterial and anti-viral effects as well, and may be used internally and externally to treat virus infections such as influenza and the common cold. Wildvine (Hoarhound - Ballota nigra) Similar in appearance to kingsblood, wildvine is remarkable for its offensive odour when bruised - so much so that the plant, growing wild, is rejected by almost all grazing beasts. Like its lookalike, it is often given to aid in the treatment of nausea, but it specifically addresses nausea with nervous system causes rather than stomach upsets. It can reduce vomitting from nerves, motion sickness and morning sickness, as well as easing insomnia, but is unpopular with more modern hebalists (and their customers!) due to its particularly unpleasant taste. Despite the taste, a long history of use for many antispasmodic and antinausea treatments means that a good herbalist should know when wildvine is best suited. It can also be applied externally as an astringent on oozing or irritated wounds. With the right knowledge wildvine is a potent antivenom for some snake and insect bites, but its rarity and need for freshness limit its potential applications. Wintersbite (Marshmallow - Althaea officinalis) The leaves of wintersbite can be used to treat inflammation in the digestive track, including ulcers. It addresses the causes of dry cough and can assist with the symptoms of asthma and bronchitis. The root is used externally to minimise skin inflammation, boils, burns and wounds. Wintersbite is also a good moisturiser, strengthening and softening the skin, sought after for its 'anti-aging' properties. When applied to hair during rinsing it has a conditioning and detangling effect. An extract from the wintersbite root is traditionally used in making sweet marshmallow treats. References Written by Eveshka and adapted for fair use. Medicinal Guide to Azerothian Herbs Medicinal Guide to Azerothian Herbs Medicinal Guide to Azerothian Herbs Medicinal Guide to Azerothian Herbs Category:Alchemy Category:Plants Category:Biology Category:Medicine Category:Sciences